The prior art has recognizes uses for polyvinyl alcohol compositions in the manufacture of water soluble useful articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,229 which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches the production of water soluble bags or pouches for which packets or the like are produced containing such materials as detergents, bleaches, insecticides, medicinals, chemicals, dyes, pigments, industrial additives and other materials. It is taught that the contents of the packets are dispersed merely by dropping the packets into water whereupon the bags dissolve and release their contents into aqueous dispersions. However, the referenced patent teaches the production of such films which are both hot and cold water soluble.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,125, which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches the production of layered articles which include coatings of polyvinyl alcohol. The subject reference teaches coating polyvinyl alcohol on a paper membrane whereby it is taught that the coated paper is soluble in either high or low temperature water. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,133 teaches the coating of polyvinyl alcohol onto a non-woven fiber sheet impregnated with latices of polyvinyl acetate in the manufacture of a pre-moistened towelette which can be disposed of by flushing in plain water without danger of clogging a plumbing system.
Both U.K. Patent No. 1,187,690 and Japanese Patent No. 72041741, which are incorporated herein by reference, teach the production of stand alone polyvinyl alcohol films which are water soluble. The U.K. patent teaches the production of hospital bags and packaging material for such products as detergents and agricultural chemicals while the Japanese patent teaches the use of polyvinyl alcohol films to make laundry bags which dissolve releasing soiled garments contained therein. However, neither reference teaches the unique films of the present invention which can be configured into useful garments and like materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,851 to Goldstein discloses a protective garment of non-woven, spun bonded polyolefin manufactured by DuPont de Nemours & Co. which is coated on one side by a polyethylene film. The film provides tear resistance, and the film prevents chemical penetration. One of the problems is the cost of manufacture and the problem of scorching during manufacture of the film.
None of the prior patents relate to modifying a polyvinyl alcohol breathable non-woven fabric to form a top surface of infinitely controllable porosity and susceptible to thermal transfer in combination with a polyvinyl alcohol fiber layer.